


Birthday present

by Musa09



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Other - Fandom, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musa09/pseuds/Musa09
Summary: The king of Boos knew that nothing was meant to stay still, never changing... But he couldn’t predict how radically his relationship with his arch-enemy Luigi would be changed, when his little brother, the allmighty evil lord Black Hat, decided to give the King as birthday present... The hero himself!
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. The best alliances are those made in bed

**Author's Note:**

> There will be other fandom, songs (Sorry, but I can't help myself but making my characters sing sometimes...), smut, angst, strange relationship, bad grammar (Sorry again, but English isn't my first language)

A loud moan, another thrust, the bed made such a desperate sound, like it was on the verge of breaking due the strengh of the Koopa King and his pounding into the small body of the ‘princess’ of the Mushrooms Kingdom. His dick that came in and out her ass in a rhythmic way. The ‘woman’ was moaning, arching her back, her tongue dangling from her mouth like the one of a dog. Her arms in the tight grab of the giant turtle, not letting her laying her torso on the bed and making her breasts shaking crazily.  
‘She’ turned her head to look at her partner, a mischievous light in her eyes, as always, arching the back more and making the neck bending unnaturally back. Such a spooky move, that though didn’t stop the turtle to lean down and kissing the soft, pink, lilac-saliva-drooling lips. Likely the real princess didn’t drool 𝘭𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘤 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘢, but Bowser wasn’t so fussy. At least for once he had got to love his, well, beloved woman, even if it wasn’t really her, in person. And that kisskiss was like touching Heaven and even more for him. Pure joy.

The other one, the immortal king, in disguise of that blonde, thin, annoying woman, in his modest opinion, instead, was 𝘯𝘰𝘵 happy. Not happy at all.  
Kissing his spiked ally wasn’t the best of his list of wishes and it just managed to fill him with disgust. But he couldn’t pull back, so he kissed back, swallowing the ectoplasmic bile that threatened to come out of his mouth in the form of the worst insults of his broad, vast repertoire. Or litteraly ectoplasmic vomit.  
One of the two would have certainly happened, if the tongue of the Koopa King hadn’t sneaked inside the usually fanged one of the ghost. Or both.  
Who knows.  
By the way, for the sake of the nerves of our not so clean morally protagonist, the other man climaxed not too long after the kiss, soiling all his silky, expensive sheets with the white sticky liquid known as cum. One of the few rules Boo had decided to impose, obviously having to stay the one in control, even if he was the one actually to be fucked. And he proposed that limit, that seemed totally logical and above all necessary to him, more or less, persuasive and respectful way, as always, of course. He was a king, after all.  
And he had to act as one. 

-𝘓𝘦𝘵’𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩: 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘶𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘤𝘶𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴!-

Yeah, as I said, totally well mannered.

The king of some of the most mischievous and strong ghosts who had been given the privilege to roam along this earth even after bodily death had taken the habit to check what that brute of an oversized lizard had done to his handsome body in front of the big, round mirror that was on a wall, with a big golden frame, thick and decidedly in tune with the owner and his pretentious tastes that often, as in that case, resulted in obbrobris that got on poor King Boo’s nerves. The last, salvageable thing about the mirror was the king’s reflection itself. Of his human form, at least.  
Of how he 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 to be…  
Even this time he was in front of the already said mirror, with his white pants on, and the rest of his clothes on a near chair. He ran a hand through his white, unnaturally bright, silky hair. He remembered it had used to be red, a bright red, but sometimes he wasn’t so sure about it. About his eyes, now painted in that famous purple-black color… he couldn’t recall on his mind which color they had been before, not by himself… but he knew that cruel gaze, the darkness in the bottom of them, the evilness… well, those had always been there. Maybe not always, but surely for the most of his life as a living and as an unliving one.  
He rubbed his neck, now marked, while his gaze was leaning down for staring at the lower part of the face. The mouth, his full, pale, perfect lips had some cuts were the turtle teeth had sinked in, quite easily, since his body wasn’t totally compact. He was still a ghost, after all. Energy and soul power, not flesh and blood.  
“𝗕𝗿𝘂𝘁𝗲” he let out, looking annoyed at Bowser, without turning, from the surface of the mirror, and that seemed to amplify the disdainful annoyance that there was in those eyes. The other male gulped nervously, spitting out a small ‘Sorry’, before looking away, wanting to avoid that gaze. The white one sighed, still pissed off, deciding to get back to focus on himself instead of how pityful the Koopa King was, who clearly didn’t wanted to lose that deal and those strange ‘meetings’ they were having.  
He lifted his chin with royal outrage, highlighting even more his aquiline nose, which was at once a source of shame and pride for the king. Pride, because any royal worthy of this title should have had this characteristic, to emphasize their own social superiority. Shame, because it was really aquiline. Like it was almost making a perfect, small u towards the sky. That wasn’t normal or “𝘢𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨”.  
Anyway, he didn’t give a fuck about the opinions of the peasants.  
His gaze finally lowered to the neck, and his eyes wided, shocked.  
His perfect, white skin now was full of dark, outstanding hickeys. He couldn’t help himself but keeping staring at them, speechless.  
Soon the atmosphere changed, getting darker and more asphyxiating. Full of a silent rage. The turtle began to sweat, feeling all the pressure that there was now in the room. From the reflection of the mirror the ghost king saw his eyes starting to shine brighter of purple, with clear murderous intentions in them.  
Those things were making him regretting the alliance he had done with the other man. It was a simple one, actually. Bowser had to support the big dead white muffin in his evil deeds in exchange for Boo to follow up the Koopa king’s burning passion for the blonde princess, having occasionally these meetings to renew the pact. Disgusting and patethic, in his opinion, Bowser and those filthy feelings of him for a woman who openly preferred the advances of a plumber, improvised paladin, than the ones of another royal…  
The dead sovereign sighed, trying to calm down and not to choke that annoying, pervy ally of his. He sighed, trying not to think how he could have tortured him, ripped off those spikes, made him even uglier, made him beg for mercy… could have held his face on the fire for minutes, drowned with water, cut everywhere, ripped his guts off. He sighed then smirked darkly.  
He snapped two fingers, making the hickeys disappear. He could not risk the Boos seeing them; not that they did not know how he did his alliances, certainly that gossip had been traded quickly in his castle, spreading like a stain of oil on a white tablecloth, but it had been something whispered in the dark, never aloud and away from the ears of their king, who actually enjoyed observing their attempts to talk dirty secrets in the corners without being discovered, not with much success though. But still he didn’t want to even be seen with those… those… filthy marks.  
It would have been degrading.  
Surely they would not even have thought about disrepecting him, but would have bothered the King knowing that everyone had seen his body covered with a nobody’s signs. If there was anyone he would tolerate having marks on him, without making them disappear like a drawing on the sand, of course that person was...  
He shook his head, picking up the clothes from the chair, putting first the white shirt on, buttoning each button with precise gestures, trying to reject those thoughts, which he increasingly discovered wandering around his mind undisturbed, bringing with them other twisted thoughts… well, not the good kind of twisted one.  
He blinked once, seeing nothing for a second and the next one his reflection, full dressed in lilac and white. He yawned, covering his mouth with an hand, starting floating in front of the mirror, an unnatural bright aura around him, making him kinda of ethereal-like. He looked around one last time, already knowing what there was and where it was, an almost ostentatious laziness in the slow movement of the head and the slight turning of the eyes. He looked at the Koopa King, giving him, as a poisonous present, a mischievous smirk, small but all-the-sharp-fangs-showing.  
“Well, I think we’ve done here” he said, lazily walking mid-air towards a big window, crossing the whole room, and then ‘jumping’ out of it, landing six meters above the castle ‘garden’, full of lava, dead plants and busy Koopas.  
“Not so good, not so bad tho” he thought. He would have added toxic mist and some spider webs.  
“Are you leaving already?” he heard a deep voice coming from behind him. For a moment the ghost saw something else instead of smoke and patches of lava, bright red and black: bright colors, gold above all, and cheerful, broken, gross, doomed laughter. The rolling of dices, the rustling of the cards on the table, the clinking of glasses full of booze, making a toast. Smell of liquor, cigars, luck.  
Home, simply.  
He shook his head. Too alike that voice to another one he had used to hear everyday, once…  
“Yes, I’m leaving, even though I 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 those meetings of us” he replied, using a slight mocking tone. He chuckled softly, a poisonous chuckle.  
“I still don’t get why you asked something like this…”  
He giggled. Oh, young mortal kings.  
“Remember, young man: the best alliances are those made in bed.” he said, with the attitude of those who were revealing a truth discovered over the centuries, a precious and undeniable truth.  
Then he grinned again.  
“Bye bye, you sadistic pervert” and he floated away, hearing the other one swearing things like ‘Bastard!’ or ‘Piece of ectoplasmic shit’, making him laughing even more. The Koopa King really couldn’t face the reality of his being such a brute oversized lizard ever when it came to sex.  
“How saaaaad ahahahahahah!” Boo wiped a tear away, stopping laughing after a while, but still smirking mockingly. He looked around, spinning of 180°, getting over the clouds and staring at the starry sky. It was almost dawn, so the horizon was already colore in pink, amber, red, violet, blue, a collage of harmonious shades. He looked at the side where was still night, and his eyes got brighter seeing with their corner a shooting star. He smiled again, and this time people who actually knew him well could have said he was an honest one. He turned again, flying towards his so called castle of horrors, which for him was simply a welcoming and cosy place, where he could relax and plot conquest plans. He turned again, flying towards his castle and couldn’t help himself but beginning to sing, inspired by the atmosphere and that shooting star, one of his favorite songs. He wasn’t as old as people said. At all.  
As age, he was more.  
As tastes, it couldn’t have been further than the reality. 

𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘍𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘋𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯  
𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣

Oh, how much he loved this kind of songs!  
Singing them after shifts with his brothers, with glasses full of booze not so cheap in their hands, yelling against those dumb dickheads like Gabriel who dared to put on thunderous, tremendous songs like ‘I’m an albatroz’. Oh, for Satan’ sake!  
There weren’t words bad enough to describe how horrible that song was!  
‘All stars’, ‘I’m a believer’, ‘Don’t stop me now’: 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙚 were wonderful songs, worthy to be sung!  
Songs that actually managed to turn your soul upside down! To rock you!  
To make you feel… well, 𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆.  
Even though, in the past, this passion of him had brought to life to some hilarious scenes, since he heard all those in another universe, pretty alike to the one he was living in then, but temporarily more advanced. For example, you can imagine the bewilderment and confusion of some poor peasants, during the 15th century, when they saw, on the high walls of a castle, at night, an all-white figure, of an inhuman whiteness, gleefully singing 'Feeling good' of Michael Bublé, ignoring what a dragonfly could ever have been. Oh dear, their faces still made him laugh to the point of tears, if he just thought about them! 

𝘚𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰, 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦  
𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴?  
𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘰  
𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸  
𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳  
𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯, 𝘨𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺  
𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳  
𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘯, 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘥  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥  
𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘭𝘥

“Uhm… I wonder what the plumber in green likes to listen to…” he unconsciously thought, freezing mid-air when he realized what he had just done. Again.


	2. Little chatter between brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter! Sorry for the late, I guess? Have you waited for this long, for this strange story?  
> If you have, then THANK YOU!! 😘  
> Hope you guys are gonna like the new chapter.

The black-skinned demon was sitting in his office with the red and black wallpaper and the luxurious furniture, the big, large window that let in the dark light, toxic and poisonous as everything else in his island. He was drumming his fingers on the desk, halfway turned to the cold glass, staring at the world outside, the same world that had knelt before him so long ago. The same world that hadn’t given him challenges or incitements for so long, that for a moment the great demon with the black hat had thought he was dead inside, insensitive to everything, without the same joy and youthful euphoria for life that he had felt in the casino, near his family. 

𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦’𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥  
𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴  
𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘸  
𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘩𝘺𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨

Until two years ago.  
Until he had found himself drowning in paperwork and his work as ‘villain helper’, and than forced to hire a secretary to help him, to run back and forth the manor, to fax and to make work that infernal thing called computer instead of him. He talked with many patethic beings between women and men the days after his realization, but no one had been enough. Not the best.  
And the Black Hat Organization and its members were the best and demanded the best.  
The demon who had created the rules of villainy itself had found the right one in an hallway, after a boring meeting with some of his costumers. The woman, who then was putting a stupid, modern song full volume right the room under her boss’ office, and who seemed to insanely like hiding under his desk, had laid on the ground, covered in blood, with an hand pressed against her stomach, where there was a deep cut. Usually he would just have kept walking even after seeing her, instead of stopping there and staring at her silently, assessing the possibilities. Then, following what his finding-golden-occasions instinct had been telling him, he had walked towards her, picking her small, weak human body up, coming back to his mansion, leaving her to doctor Flug for her to be healed by, getting then back to his work.  
Of course,he guessed right, even unconsciously.  
The young woman soon had been found out being quite useful.  
She was the perfect segretary.  
Worker, intelligent, loyal, sexually attracted to that mature only on the surface, elegant, easily angry evil lord he was.  
Yeah, Blair was perfect. As a toy. 

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐’𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬  
𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦’𝘴 𝘉𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬  
𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦’𝘴 𝘉𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬

“Let me guess, brother: you aren’t listening at me at all.”  
His brother’s annoyed voice made him come back from his thoughts. He grimaced, rolling his eyes, one hidden by the eyeglass.  
“No, Lucy, of course not. It’s depressing to hear you scolding me due Hell overpopulation each times you call.” he said calmly, sighing just to exaggerate a little bit seeming tired of his ‘twin’’s way of acting.  
He could almost feel the dumb apple looking at the ceiling, uffing: “I wasn’t talking about that, this time… even though you and Asm could actually stop killing people and then sending them to me, goddamnit!”  
The demon with the dark hat bited his bottom lip while rolling his eyes another time, then he turned to the desk and picked the cup of coffee Blair had brought him some minutes ago, before him to give her the rest of the day off. He sipped it slowly, just to do something, anything else, not to have to listen another time to his foster brother complaining.  
“… And by the way, what are you going to give Asm as present, today?”  
Lord Black Hat wided his eyes, spitting the coffee he was drinking, coughing violently from 3 mouths that were around his body, almost choking with that hot substance. He heard Lucifer Magne, ruler of Hell, chuckling slighty, but after living with him for some centuries in such a not so big place he could have bet that laughter of his wasn’t genuine as he wanted to make believe. Not for the really bad situation in which the evil lord was now, just because of his almost choking.  
“W-What?!” he stammered, wiping the coffee left from his mouth and chin.  
“Let me guess once again: you forgot today it’s Asm’s birthday.” Black was sure that knucklehead was grinning mockingly, enjoying what would have likely come. Their big brother having his head because he had forgotten of his 12345th… 12467th… 12178th? He wasn’t sure.  
How old Asm was already?  
And how old was himself?  
Bah, he was really bad at remembering big events and numbers not about his work. 

𝘞𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴  
𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵  
𝘞𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴  
𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵  
𝘞𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵

He was about to said something, wasn’t sure what, but Lucy spoke without giving him time: “Wait, Gab wants to join the call.” He sighed, letting his twin doing what he needed to do to make their bigger brother be part of the conversation, not daring touching anything, knowing that he was as great in villainy as bad he was about technology.  
“Hey, guys! Apple, Scaredy Hat, how are my little brothers doing?” Gabriel’s voice seemed a bell, cheerful and well audible, ringing noisily even through the phone.  
“I’m fine, Gab, but Scaredy Hat is dead, eheheh”  
“I am not, I’ll think about something for him. And don’t call me that way” and it was obviously for the other two that the great Lord Black Hat was quite embarassed.  
“Oh, right. It’s already Asm’s birthday. May you two apologize for me to him, since I won’t be able to be there? I’ll give you my gift, too.” Gab sighed, and was obvious that he was quite sad not to be able to be there for one of his brothers’ day of birth. Even though most of them weren’t actually the days of their birth, but the day they joined the family.  
“What? What do you have to do this time, Gab?” Lucifer complained, with the same tone of a child.  
“It’s not like I wouldn’t like to come, Lucy, but my boss says I took too many days off, and I won’t be allowed to take more until I make up for the others.”  
“But-”  
“Forget it, it's not his fault. He can’t do anything about it.” Black interrupted his brother's complaints, returning to drum his fingers on the dark wood of the elegant desk: “And sure we will, brother. Don’t worry.”  
“Oh,Scaredy Hat, you’re a really lifesaver!” Gab chirping, then making the sound of a loud, passionate kiss, embarrassing the black-skinned demon even more.  
“S-Shut up, Gabriel” In that moment he was grateful no one of his minions were there with him, not an hatbot, or 505, or Dementia! Goddamnit, if Dementia would have seen him blushing!!!  
“Oh, Tsundy Hat!” the older’s laughters made Black bend in two of an embarrassment that almost digressed in physical pain.  
“I can feel my twin dying of embarassment” Lucifer first said chuckling, then gave his brothers a long sigh, making them stop doing what they were doing and making them frown. 

𝘞𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴  
𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦’𝘥 𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺  
𝘜𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺’𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦  
𝘚𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨, “𝘞𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺”  
𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩

“What’s wrong, stupid Apple?” Black Hat raised and eyebrow, confused. Usually his stupid twin tried to be cheerful even in the worst predicaments…  
“Just remembered that I can’t come, too. I promised Charlie Lilith and I would have had a dinner with her and her girlfriend.”  
“So I’ll be the only one there?! You pieces of shit! Asm will freak out for at least 15 minutes! I don’t want to be in the same room with a dead, selfish prick who lost it!”  
That was one of the biggest lie he had ever told.  
Asmodeus certainly wasn't his favorite brother, but of course, among those left, he was the one with whom he got along the most. So it wasn’t really a problem being just the two of them, for him. But, well, he wouldn't let his brothers dump problems on him so easily, even if there were very good reasons, as in this case, and a great displeasure, because surely neither of them wanted to miss a family member's birthday.  
Not to count that Asmodeus was the worst prima donna the evil lord had ever met. “C’mon, Blackie, take this one for the team! Do this for your beloved twin and big bro!” Gabriel said enthusiastic and a little mocking.  
“No way, Gab! Why me?!”  
“Because you have no excuse not to go, Scaredy Hat! Plus, if you find the right gift I’m sure you’ll put him in a good mood!” Lucifer got in, using the same persuasive tone Black Hat had seen him using with his daughter when she was really small.  
“Oh, really?! And what kind of gift I could give him?!”  
“I don’t know, you should know. You’re both villains!”  
“It’s not so easy, Lucy! And I am not a villain, anymore, now I’m a villain helper!” but to his mind something had come up.  
“Oh, what’s the difference?! You know how villains think and what they want, so-”  
“I KNOW IT!” and unconsciously Black Hat got up, slamming his fist against the superface of the desk, so violent he, well, broke it in half.  
“What was that sound?!” both of his brothers were quite confused and worried. He didn’t answer, hurring out of the door, getting his coat while he was going.  
“I know what he could like! But, by the way, may at least try to call later, just to say ‘Hi’ and ‘Happy Birthday’? You know, not to kill the fantastic mood I will put him in!” he just exclaimed, while he was going down the stairs, headed to his brilliant scientist's lab.  
“What do you have in mind, Scaredy Hat?” Gabriel sounded worried, knowing what kind of sick ideas used to come up to the black-skinned demon’s and Asm’s mind sometime.  
“A brilliant idea! The perfect gift for a villain!”  
After that he left the call and he eventually got in the room, slamming the doors violently to enter, making Dr. Flug jumping and letting the glass thing he had had in his hand falling on the ground, creating a purple puance that began to boil, melting the floor.  
“J-J-Jefecito!! What can I-”  
“Skip these things, doctor. I need you to find someone, 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺.” And he smirked while talking, the dark smirk of an evil being with a even more evil idea in his twisted mind. 

𝗬𝗲𝗮𝗵, 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗔𝘀𝗺𝗼𝗱𝗲𝘂𝘀’ 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲.


	3. Awake

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩’𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩  
𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦  
𝘉𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦  
𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩

Luigi didn’t know what had properly happened, for him to wake up on a smooth surface that was clearly the bottom part of something too small to contain him properly, and so cold to make his poor body chill up to the bones, a really awful feeling, that was, though, helping him to erase the empty sleep, the dreamless coma he had found himself in just few moments earlier. The back of his neck was hurting like hell and a flash of a quite strong shot hitting him there came up to his mind. That strong shot and then a small but not for that less evil, terrifing laughter. Those were the last things his sore brain managed to make him remember, before of the complete darkness. The hero in green thought distractly that probably he had passed out, and that would have explained the black. 

𝘛𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘐’𝘮 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘦  
𝘛𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘐’𝘮 𝘚𝘪𝘳 𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘻𝘦  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦  
𝘈𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦! 

‘Yeah, weakly and pathetically passed out, surely.’ He couldn’t help himself but sighed mentally, while he was finally opening his eyes, that he had kept closed earlier because the lids had been seemed so difficult to raise, like if all of sudden they had become of the heaviest rock. The first thing he saw was the metal floor of what he soon realized in horror being a cage really, really small, resembling a dog carrier, too tight for him to sit properly or to be in any other confortable position, and he was in there almost curled up, his knees near to his chest and face, shivering and beginning to sweat cold, paniching. The little cage was swinging, and Luigi thought he was probably moving towards some unknown destinati on, just to feel his tied hands sweating even more. The deep, opera-like, with such malice as to make the evil content of words in it very clear even to who, maybe, didn’t know the language, song he had keeping hearing since he woke up, surely wasn’t helping him to calm down.

𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘱  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘥  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘮𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘱  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦  
𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦

Now, the song was awful, scary, the worst lyric the hero had had the misfortune to hear, but the voice… well, that was another story. That was deep, really deep, clearly of a man, and partly it was scrapy, like sandpaper rubbed against the chalkboard, but there was something, something hypnotic, passionate, as if those who were singing were putting all their being, their past and present, heart and soul, in that song. There was the something that was the key to make of a song an entity almost alive, to make the listener get a messagge. That was what made the difference between a real singer, able to share and make a bond with his public, and a common one. Despite that scraping note, which nevertheless gave character to the whole and therefore was perfect in its strong imperfection, Luigi would have spent all his day and night listening to that voice, scary song or not scary song.  
The poor plumber shook his head to remove the state of torpor and slight hypnosis that that voice, more unique than rare, had caused him, thinking that probably wasn’t a good idea letting the situation the way it was, letting himself be enchanted by the first villain with a beautiful voice. He needed to try something, to see if was possible escaping someway, anything but keeping being in the clutches of his, now he could claim it without too much doubt, kidnapper.  
But he was tied and gagged and wouldn’t have been able to even sit. He was completely harmless and couldn’t really do anything to at least try to save his life, and he was sure that whoever was singing and bringing him wasn’t his friend, an ally. So, after letting out something that should have been a sigh, he decided to wait, despite his body that was screaming and shivering in complete terrore, the gut twisted by anxiety mixed with the bitter taste of fear, and to see how that predicament would have evolved. It was probably, surely, a terrible idea, but in that moment the green plumber couldn’t really think about any other option. 

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭  
𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐’𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦  
𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘺 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥

Plus, he couldn’t even see where they were, since on the cage was a rag, well, not a rag, but a long dark purple cloth that completely prevented him from seeing anything at all. So even sight, along with hearing and being able to move, was useless.  
He really had no choise but waiting, while each second of uncertainty was a further shiver down his back, a new drop of sweat along his temples, another lost cardic beat.  
So he stopped doing anything else that wasn’t trying to regularizing his breath, sharpening his hearing even knowing that it was useless. 

𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘥  
𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥  
𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬  
𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘎𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘴  
𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦  
𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 ‘𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳  
𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘥 𝘐’𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵  
‘𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭  
𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐’𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦  
𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘺 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥

God, Luigi really hoped that at least Mario, Peach, his beloved Daisy were safe and sound. He had been with them, for one of their usual karting tournaments, before the kidnapping. He remembered he had been wandering near the track, desperate for a coffee or an ice cream parlour because of the sultry and oppressive heat of that hellish morning a minute before the shot, and thinking about that in such a predicament made him wonder if he hadn’t been too reckless, just because his brother had been not too far from him, even though Mario had been too busy to check his little bro, actually. His brother had been flirting openly with Peach, taking advantage of the absence of the king of the Koopas, who, otherwise, would surely have sparked a brawl because of his obsessive jealousy, which Luigi could not understand, since the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had repeatedly rejected the feelings of the other royal, telling him clearly that they were not mutual. But Bowser was keeping insisting, not wanting to give up his feelings.  
No, Luigi really didn’t understand love and it’s being both so amazing and painful at the same time. 

𝘐 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥  
𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘻𝘦𝘣𝘶𝘣 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦  
𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘰𝘣 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘺

𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘬𝘶𝘭𝘭  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬  
𝘈𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘳𝘢 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵  
𝘈 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯  
𝘈 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵

Maybe because his love with the beautiful princess Daisy felt so simple, so easy to handle. Well, to be honest, wasn’t so easy at all. After all, Daisy was a young princess, many duties and expectations were on her, and it had already been a great miracle that her father had been sympathetic enough to allow a humble plumber to date the girl, in the name of true love. On condition that Luigi became the king the kingdom of Sarasaland needed, a king worth of Daisy, who would surely be an extraordinary queen, in the future. He was lucky, since Peach and Daisy herself decided to help him and were trying to make out of him a perfect royal.  
That wasn’t easy at all.  
But except for that, the relationship between him and his beautiful one was going grandly. They were living the dream, amazing afternoons spent between walks and ice-cream and simple but not less pleasant nights with good old films and pure kisses, and the hero was sure that if he had listened to their hearts, they would have beaten at the same time, seeing how much they were in love.  
Love to him seemed so good, so simple, couldn’t understand how was possible keeping being consumed with passion the way the King of Koopas was doing, when you were told it wasn’t mutual, why not trying to get over it. 

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭  
𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐’𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦  
𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘺 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦  
𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘺 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦  
𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘺 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥

𝘐𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭  
𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐’𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦  
𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭

Oh, how naive the insecure hero of the Mushroom kingdom was!  
Thinking that love is like a ship, where you can go up and down as you prefer, easily. That is simple stopping loving a person just because they say they don’t, stopping thinking that they are special, one of a kind, unique. That there aren’t twisted types of it, bad romances, obsessions disguised as affection, that are like webs, capturing the heart, scaring it while waiting for the spider to come. That love, even the true one, is the one of the fairytales, easy, where everything ends with a mere ‘and they lived happy ever after’. That it isn’t painful, complicated, difficult, always hanging by a thread, because to create anything, especially a bond, it takes time and patience, but to destroy it a second.  
Yeah, he really was naive, oblivious, young.  
After all, he was barely dealing with his first serious crush. He couldn’t know.

𝘐’𝘮 𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩  
𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥

𝗪𝗵𝗼 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝗮 𝗰𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝘃𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀?


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back one more time.  
> Sorry for being so slow about updates. 
> 
> I think I should explain this thing.   
> Temporally, this story is before Luigi's Mansion 2, before Villainous videos and pilot, and before Hazbin Hotel.
> 
> If there's something else you don't understand, ask me and I'll answer, if it's not a spoiler.

“Who’s him?”  
“Should we kick him out?”   
“Or we should wait for His Higtness to come back and ask for order?”   
Some young Boos were looking from above of the high ceiling at the tall, dark demon sat on the white-lilac sofà of their Master’ favorite sofà, in His favorite living room, lazily moving his eye around the room, examining the furniture, the fireplace, the books on the shelves. He was acting like the whole place was his kingdom, such an arrogant and unsustainable behavior! They wouldn’t have allowed it, not inside the that shiny, haunted castle!   
“Why don’t you call Boowman, instead.”  
The Boos winced, the stranger’s voice was firm, imperious, and had been unexpected as a lightning during a sunny day. 

Black Hat smirked, looking at the three, young muffins getting all nervous and blushing due the embarassment. His brother’s minions were both incredibly funny and awfully cute to watch.   
The three ghosts floated down from the ceiling, to stop in front of the black-skinned demon. Black raised a eyebrow, slighty amused.  
“So?”  
“Who are you?” one of the little muffins asked, showing his fangs, trying to… scare him? The demon couldn’t help himself but feeling the need of laughing in the faces of those fluctuating treats. He sneered and shook his head.  
“Boowman will tell you.” he just replied, lowering his gaze on the packaged cage he had his feet on. He was proud of himself. He even had made a perfect bow. One of the Boos noticed his ‘present’, too. He pointed it, floating in a circle around it once.  
“What’s this?”  
Black rolled his only visible eye.  
“What the fuck does that look like to you, maldito floating muffin? It’s a present for your Master.” he snapped, mixing English and Mexican, a habit he showed when he was starting to get irritated. The ghosts winced, they seemed to have understood how bad the mood of their ‘guest’ was becoming, and how dangerous this could have been even for undead spirits as them. They nodded, totally randomly, as he had ordered something and then rushed out of the room, going through a wall, likely going to find Boowman, the chief of servitude?... Well, the one Boos obeyed when Asmodeus wasn’t at home. Black got up, stretching a bit, more due boredom than due an actual need to do it. He looked at the cage again, rubbing the left shoulder, the marked one. Instinctively he knelt before his gift, lifting the fabric of the cloth at an edge, peeking inside. As he expected, two puppy-like, teary and heavily scared eyes stared back at him. The demon frowned. He didn’t like that gaze. For how many times he had seen it, he couldn’t help himself but still feeling shivers down his spine each time he saw it. Black feel sorry for him, in a way.  
That mortal was doomed, and Black Hat himself had doomed him.  
The demon grimaced, and put the cloth back down, ignoring the silent begging the hero had given him, in terror. He got up, looking around. He liked that room. Always liked it. Just, too white and bright. But it was the characteristic of that castle, seeming to be made of diamond or crystal, since how shiny it was. Each wall seemed of glass, you could have seen your reflex in there. And he wasn’t joking, it was an effect Asmodeus wanted, to ‘play’ with his less pleasant guests. He walked confidently to the gramophone by the fireplace, looking at the shelf over it, searching the perfect record. Thanks to Satan his big brother liked old music as he did. He would have been cringed by seeing there that trash music his twin often forced him to listen to. That trash music he hated but had been willed to dance and sing along with his brothers.  
‘Good days, the ones at Dad’s casino.’ he thought, sighing nostalgic. He picked a record, a one he had totally forgot about. He couldn’t help himself but chuckled slighty remembering that story, seeing all the scenes flowing in his mind like an old style film. He put it in the gramophone, turning it on. The notes of a dead era filled the room forming an ancient music, bringing the mind away with it into an almost unreal past.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘦𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘛𝘸𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘦  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘚𝘢𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

𝘈 𝘬𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴’ 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘦𝘳  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

If he did remember right, that was his sister Hannah’ story. Her sister had tried to kill her and their father had saved her, adopted her and helped her getting her revenge. Many said she was nice to talk and to spend time with. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to meet her. She had died during the previous Apocalypse, before he joined his family. But Asmodeus sometime talked to him of all the siblings he hadn’t managed to meet. After all, Asm was the eighth-born. He had met all the family. Black Hat, instead, along with Lucifer, was the last one, and some of his siblings were already… gone.

𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘢𝘺𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

“𝘚𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘈𝘯’ 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘢?”  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

Jealousy and love, mixed with family ties. Something Black actually knew too well for his taste. The perfect formula for a nightmare. One more time he thought he had been so clever to run away, that night. Gathering the little courage that a 13-year-old boy with his problems could have, just for love of living. He had lived, and even though he was still pretty fucked up often, he was fine. He was feeling fine. Much of the credit for this was of Asmodeus, Lucifer, Gabriel and all his other siblings. He guessed this was the reason why he had worked so hard to choose the perfect gift, despite the short time. 

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘕𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘚𝘦𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥.  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰’𝘦𝘳.  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘬, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘮  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘊𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨, “𝘚𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥!  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

“𝘖𝘩 𝘚𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘚𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦.”  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

Almost unconsciously, Black Hat touched his left shoulder. The engraved sign still hurt sometime. Now that he knew what being free from fear really meant, would have died rather than let him having power on his body again. He shook his head, he didn’t want to think about that. That should have been an happy day.

“𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦.”  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘯  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘰𝘯.  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

Gosh, love was such a disgrace. A torture, a twisted, perilous, grave torture. A weapon. Way more lethal than him and his claws. More than his hair, which could have become as sharp as his shark-like teeth. For him, Asmodeus, their father, love had been nothing but a source of pain.   
He didn’t need love. He didn’t want love in his life.   
He still remembered the bruises on his neck, the handprints where his hands had clutched and clutched, taking his breath away from him, how fucking much his lungs had hurt that moment. He had litteraly felt life slipping away from his body, his body getting energyless… until that damned maniac had moved his hands, letting him free to breath again, just to take it away from him once again.

𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥.  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘦  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘞𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦.  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳,  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘴𝘰 𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘦  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

The demon looked behind himself with the corner of the eye, slighty turning, seeing the ghosts of before and many other curious Boos getting into the room, many of the youngest pointing him. Some recognized him, they winced and wided their eyes, trying to stop their youngest colleagues, not wanting to bother him in any way. Some whisperes and confused gazes, until when a Boo different from the others went through the wall, rubbing his long, voluminous mustache in a tired way. Asmodeus may not feel the weight of all those millennia, but surely Boowman did, and all the concern Asmodeus constantly gave him didn’t help. The slighty yellow Boo looked at the demon, floating towards him and politely bowing before him.  
“Nice to see you, sir Black Hat.” and saying this he smiled a bit, even though he was frowning.  
“My pleasure, Boowman. I have to assume my brother is… renewing an alliance.” he stated, deciding to use the same words Asmodeus always used to describe what he did. Boowman’s frowning grew. The little floating macaron didn’t like how his Master acted, and that wasn’t a secret. Black had seen many times, paying his big brother a visit, that little Boo scolding his King openly, trying to ‘bring him back to the right track’. Asmodeus each time answered with monosyllables, without his usual pride or audacity, just ignoring him and finishing what he was doing with his servant’s angry yells as background. That wasn’t really strange.  
After all, Boowman was one of the three Boos whose closeness gave enough power to his brother to face an entire army alone.  
The yellow ghost just nodded.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘛𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦.  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

“Though, Lord Asm- I mean, His Highness King Boo should be home soon. I feel his aura pretty close.” Boowman added after some moments of silence, while he and his master’s brother were too busy listening to that old story, made timeless by the music. He remembered lady Hannah. She was funny, always ready to help her siblings with casino stuffs and love issues, quite hot headed though. She didn’t like water, though. Not to swin in, not to drink it. Maybe due of this she was pretty much always drunk.   
The demon just nodded, while a loud suddendly came from behind them. Turning, Boowman saw three gift package next to the demon’s, one quite small that was laying on an really big one, with a medium-sized next to it, almost hidden.  
“These must be Lucifer’s and Gabriel’s presents. They said they would have sent them, since they won’t be able to be here.” The ghost nodded, approaching the gifts while the other Boos were floating around them curiously. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘥𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
“𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥.”  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥,  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬-𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦.  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢

“Don’t open them. These are King Boo’s royal birthday presents. Nothing for us to even touch.” Boowman scolded, slapping, with a speed you would not have expected from someone who even as a ghost seemed so old and tired, the little arm of a young Boo who was trying to lift the cloth over Sir Black Hat’s gift. He nodded and whimpered, holding his hurt arm stroking it, moving away from the packages, being then copied by all the other Boos. No one wanted to be hit by Boowman.  
At this scene, the old ghost heard the demon chuckling softly, kinda mockingly, but before anything else could happen in that room, everyone was able to listen to the sound of the front door being opened, and a light, almost inaudible walking on the crystal floor of the castle. A step as faint and imperceptible as the mist, but which made everyone stand at attention.

𝙆𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝘼𝙨𝙢𝙤𝙙𝙚𝙪𝙨 𝘽𝙤𝙤 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘸,  
𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮  
“𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸.”  
𝘍𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘢


	5. Happy Birthday to the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally things are getting interesting! Sorry for taking so long to arrive at a nice point, I am really sorry. I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘰𝘩, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩  
𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘦! 

The chorus ringed throughout the whole castle, along with the music someone was humming pretty cheerfully. The ghost king smalled the door behind himself, for once walking on the crystal floor. Sometime he liked doing things the living way. It helped him getting rid of… unwanted thoughts. Like the thought of that damn plumber in green, who tormented him from that unexpected as stinging defeat. From the events that had happened in that mansion (his arrival to rescue Boolossus and his other poor subjects, the worthy punishment for that professor and that rude hero who had helped him, the appearance of Luigi and his inexplicable resulting be a match to the dead king and his frights, the inexplicable victory of the mortal, the captivity, in truth rather short, of King Boo in a painting), the plumber had not go out of Asmodeus' head for more than a hookup time. Needless to say, that damned thought was driving the Boo crazy. Because there wasn’t just hatred, in the confusing mess in his mind: he was genuinely curious about the shy man, he had the feeling that in his small, trembling body were hidden other qualities in addition to a deep fraternal dedication…  
The ghost king rubbed his temples, exasperated. God, he was thinking about the improvised hero, 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻. He was becoming to be a bee in King Boo’s bonnet. He pushed himself into the air, going through all the floors, the halls before his favorite living room, climbing quickly, as if on an elevator, the very high height of his castle. It didn’t take him more then few seconds at a speed equal to that of a rocket to stop in front of the door he was looking for, followed by many Boos one more time in a mortal-like shape, floating around him wishing him an happy birthday. The king chuckled, thanking everyone with a kind smile. He couldn’t help himself but feel so fucking cheerful seeing his subjects worshipping him so loyally. He noticed two small girls, dressed like two maids, short hair and white skin with blue reflection, who was trying to get closer to him throughout the crowd of excited ghosts. They were totally alike. They had in their hands a big gift package. “Boonita, Maryboo.”  
They smiled while other ghosts split up to let them through. They finally floated next to him, handing him the present, bigger than they heads.  
“Happy birthday, Your Majesty!” chirped in unison, moving around him like happy birds.  
“Thanks, my dears.” The dead king took the present, examining it to try to guess what was in there. But, out of the blue, two light-yellow hands took the present away from him. He looked at Boowman (because just him was of that golden shade among the Boos), glaring at him.  
“That would be mine.”  
“I know, Lord Asmodeus, you’ll open it with the other gifts” he said, with the same, damned tone he used, during Asmodeus’ childhood, to scold the now king of Boos. Before the royal was able to say anything, the butler went back inside the living room. For a moment seemed to King Boo to hear a deep and scraping voice, and a low, afraid squeak. Soon, though, his mind was drifted away by all the other ghosts, all willing to have, even for a second, their king’s attention focus on them. For few minutes, King Boo was stuck there, unable to get into the room. Satisfing everyone, disappointing no one, making each of his subjects important and special. Usually he wouldn’t have mind dealing with the more human-like ghosts, he would have even found it funny in a way, but this time he was tired. Tired inside. Due his recent captivity. Due his kind of obsession for that unlikely hero. Due all the shit of his allies-lovers kept putting him into. That time he would have liked a cup of tea or a glass of strong whisky while laid on his soft sofà, or out on the balcony, looking up at his beloved stars, his Boos around him, asleep and snoring softly. Yeah, that would have been an amazing birthday gift, the king thought.  
A really uncommon gift, but that would have been very appreciated.  
Eventually, the noisy crowd faded while many Boos, after congratulating with him or just happy to have seen him, went away, getting back to their duties or pretending to. After all, a birthday was a good day for having fun, and especially to slack off without being scolded.  
When all of his subjects were gone, King Boo sighed relieved, thinking that maybe he could have still had that tea or whisky and his star-watching session. Wasn’t important that was still afternoon, his room was high enough for him to always be able to see the stars. He opened the two doors before him, ready to relax a bit… not expecting in the least the loud bang and the rain of confetti that flew upon him and not even the devilish face of a Black Hat proud of himself and of his surprise, a big confetti-shooter, that was creepily too alike to a bazooka, on his covered-by-a-red-shirt shoulder.  
“𝗛𝗔𝗣𝗣𝗬 𝗕𝗜𝗥𝗧𝗛𝗗𝗔𝗬, 𝗔𝗦𝗠𝗢𝗗𝗘𝗨𝗦!!” the black-skinned demon yelled, grinning from ear to ear… figuratively, since he had neither ears nor nose, apparently. King Boo blinked few times, hands up and shocked face as if he was a common ghost which that plumber had frozen with his torch.  
“What the fuck...” he mumbled, lowering his arms to his sides, frowning. He glared at Black Hat, walking with a dangerous light in his eyes towards his pupil. This began to cold sweat, was clear from his face that he was already regretting his ‘surprise’.  
“How. Dared. You.” and his hand was raised, ready to fall down right on the demon’s head, relentlessly, and to apply the right punishment for that filthy act. Black Hat, despite being old of billion years old and being the emperor of the villainy, the most cruel and terrifying being on that land, confident about his skills and his successe, couldn’t help himself but staring at that hand, wided eye, and for a moment for the dead king had been easy to see pure fear in that white well, a fear that Asmodeus had seen many, too many times in those eyes… a fear that turned almost comically into confusion when the older villain just gently, playfully smacked the younger on the forehead, smirking kindly.  
“How silly are you, Scaredy Hat” he said mockingly, rubbing the slighty smaller man on the head, affectionately, before sitting on a sofà, right in the middle. He noticed a not so tiny mountain of colorful presents near the door, waiting and calling for him to open them. Gosh, it would have taken him a lot of time…  
Black Hat grumbled in embarassment, sitting in front of him on another sofa.  
“And I have told you not to call me ‘Asmodeus’ anymore. Now I am known as King Boo.” he mumbled, enjoying the softness of the cushions under him.  
“You were already a king at the casino” his lil brother stated, strangely staring at the bunch of gifts, or, actually, at one of them.  
“I was even a character of an urban myth. Now, how are our parents doing, by the way?”  
“The usual. They have an 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 of fun.” At the brother’s joke, the ghost let out a soft laughter. He stretched his arms and shoulders, snapping his fingers. A drink appeared mid-air, slowly getting down into the king’s hand.  
“So, why those idiots of our brothers aren’t here, right now?” the birthday boy asked, more quietly than the other man had expected. He wasn’t freaking out, he didn’t seemed mad for not being at center of attention for once, even though usually he wanted everyone to look and to listen to him and no one else.  
“Gab can’t leave his work because of of his Boss. Lucy has a dinner with Charlie Belle and her girlfriend.” Mentioning their beloved and super-spoiled-by-Uncle-Blackie niece, they both smiled. The king, taking a sip of his drink, thought that even spending time like that with at least one member of his family was pretty nice and relaxing.  
“Ya know, I am kinda surprised you’re not mad. Like, I expected you to yell, totally indignant.” The dead king exhibited himself in a smile that would have caused years of sleepless nights even to the bravest of men.  
“𝗗𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆, 𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝗮𝗹𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘆 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄, 𝗽𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗳𝘂𝗹 𝗺𝘂𝗿𝗱𝗲𝗿!” he cheerfully said. He saw Black shivered once, and such a sadistich green-teethed smirk being painted on his face: “May I join you? Sounds like fun to me.”  
King Boo smiled in such a more sane way. He seemed proud, though, of that bloodlust that the demon was showing. Like if seeing the other man pulling out the claws had been a reason of joy for him.  
“You may. Now, you’re here just to chat?”  
“What else do you want me to do? I am here, not working and taking care of my Organization, so I am here losing money, just to celebrate the day when some woman – “You exactly know her name, Black Hat” the king stated, crossing his arms and taking another sip, slighty annoyed – has pulled you out from her, her, her pussy, – “Miao” and he slighty chuckled, while the brother rolled his eyes – just for you to become one of the filthiest whore – sure the oldest –and worst back-stabbing trickster in, in, I don’t know! In the seven universes, I guess! You say that’s not enough?!” This whole speech was seasoned with a series of imprecations in Mexican, murmured in a low, irritated voice.  
The king frowned. If it had been anyone else to pronounce those bold words, right in front of the ghostly royal, surely things would have turned into an intense session of torture, and not just physical. After all, destroying people’s minds with fear and scares was exactly what had made of him an urban myth among the casino’s patrons.  
“… you know, flattery will really lead you everywhere!”  
Instead he sighed amusedly, not denying nothing. After all, all the things Black Hat had said were true. He had been a whore, he still acted like one, and sure finding someone as rotten as him wasn’t easy. And he was totally fine with this. He had come to terms with what he would have become the day he had decided, with his own free will, to become it.  
Black Hat made a small smile, trying his best to hide it with his hat while looking towards the balcony, which doors were open and from which was possible to see the white, endless desert around the crystal castle.  
“I can get everywhere I want… because I learnt from the best of all, after our father.”  
“And your mentor is proud of you, little pretty psycho!” he exclaimed, before pouring another glass of whisky for his little brother.

The hours had passed by more quickly and smoothly than King Boo had expected. Black Hat and him had drunk, laughed, told stories about their current lives and works, about things they had seen and people they had met, about trials and betrials, strategies and ploys, about the dead king’s bitchness and the demon’s being too upthigt, about alliances and enmities, about the good old days at the casino with their family, about battles they had fought together, like the Apocalypses, or alone, and they ended up talking about the recent defeat of King Boo, and obviously of the hero who had played the role of the other main character in that story. The ghost royal noticed that, for some reasons, his brother seemed pretty interested about the topic.  
“… and so he defeated me, sucking me in that damned vacuum cleaner, and then letting that dickhead of a doctor sealing me into a painting! Can you imagine this?! Me, closed for all the eternity into a fucking painting!” he snapped at the end of his story, moving the hand with his drink quite annoyedly. At his brother’s ill-concealed giggle, he glared at him.  
“Your older brother being defeated is so funny for you, Scaredy?” he mumbled while empting his glass for the third time, venomously.  
“Kinda. But maybe my present may cheer you up a bit.” And he pointed the gift package he had stared at from time to time. King Boo rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers and moving it on his lap. He examined the gift, raising an eyebrow. It seemed kinda strange, covered in a cloth and not in a wrapping paper, and even the shape wasn’t really common. Not to count that was fucking big.  
While he was pondering all those things, for a moment from inside of it seemed to come a softly, gagged whinper. The king frowned, before curiosity took over and lead his hands to unwrap the bow on it and taking off the black ribbon that was tied around the cloth. He put it on a side, and it was quickly followed by the light fabric and eventually by a loud, surprised and almost shocked gasp.  
The dark eyes of the king immediately met two little sapphires in which he read the purest, deepest, most pleasant type of terror about seeing so closely the royal’s. Those eyes so well-known, that recently had obsessed King Boo’s mind and each his thought. He couldn’t help himself but getting litteraly inside the tiny cage, moving his head close to the hero’s, separated only by the distance of a mere sigh. Could have seemed an hilarious scene, if hadn’t been for the 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗮𝗰𝗮𝗹 smile that had grown on King Boo’s face, a dark joy in those timeless features.  
Black Hat smirked, taking a deep sip of his whisky.  
After all, guilt wasn't a big deal. 

“𝗛𝗮𝗽𝗽𝘆 𝗯𝗶𝗿𝘁𝗵𝗱𝗮𝘆, 𝗞𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗕𝗼𝗼.”


	6. Killer King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late! Next time I'll be faster, I swear

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘔𝘰𝘦̈𝘵 𝘦𝘵 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯  
𝘐𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘵  
‘𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘬𝘦,’ 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴  
𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘦 𝘈𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦

In a heartbeat, the darkness of Luigi’s tight prison had been replaced by a dazzling light, this then by a suffused halo, while a silhouette appeared in his blurry visual field. It took him a moment to get used to the new soft light and to finally focus the man before him, and his heart for a moment almost stopped beating. Before him there was a man, a young one, the most handsome and terrifing he had ever looked at. White, silky-looking hair, a firm jawline, fleshy lips, such wonderful, appaeling fleshy lips, a very peculiar and slighty funny nose and two dark, menacing eyes. They seemed two burning, stunning, wild amethysts. The skin was pale, and the hero could have sworn that the light created lilac reflections on it, making it look like porcelain, the finest one. It even seemed… how to say it… Ethereal? Untouchable? Something not of his mortal world, surely.  
He was stunned by that view, but a part of his brain kept repeating that he had already met that full of bad promises gaze. Not too long before. Though, he had no more time to think about it, because all of suddend the human found himself being pulled out of the then open cage, pulled exactly as a bag. The man laid Luigi’ sore body on the cream sofa he was sat on, the brunette’s head on the others lap, touching two slender legs perfectly embraced by a trouser that, judging by the softness of the fabric, was of high quality. Very high.

𝘈 𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵-𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘺  
𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘒𝘩𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘷 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥𝘺  
𝘈𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦

Just after carefully examining the man - who was keeping staring at him with one of the most evil look the hero had ever had the misfortune of see -, Luigi he allowed himself the luxury of observing the room in which he was, and searching the source of that nice music that had kept him company for as long as he had been inside that cage, waiting for a turn, any event to move things from the rigid and temporally indefinite state he had been forced to. He blinked few times since each furniture was white and the walls like a diamond and the light was reflected and strengthened by anything that struck on its journey. Luigi for a moment had the impression of being in a hospital, since how clean and bright the place was . But, well, hospitals didn’t have sofas or giant fireplaces or an ancient golden gramophone making the room look elegant and royal and intimidating, last time he had checked, so that wasn’t possible. 

𝘊𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘴  
𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦  
𝘌𝘹𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦

Suddendly the mortal, while examining the room to try to understand, vanily, where he was, felt his blood freezing and his heart skipping a beat. His gaze was glued to the other person in the room, a man which skin was black, the fingers clawed, green, sharp as knifes teeth, a fine body whose muscles darted under the fabric of thin clothes, like a trapped beast, eager to go out and do damage. How dangerous could such a person have been, who gave this tremendous impression only by drinking a drink?  
Luigi wasn’t able to stop staring at him. It was a demon, he had never seen a demon before. He noticed, in his state of panic and terror, that the demon had no nose or ears, and that one of his eyes was covered by a monocle. It seemed like one of those gentelmen you could have seen in a book of old photos, and it was strange facing such a person. It gave a sense of time confusion.  
“Well, well, well – a mellow voice, but with something sinister, said, and Luigi’s eyes immediately flitted up to the white man – Look what we have here! A tiny, annoying, little hero! Such a wonderful gift, really, Scaredy.” Hearing that voice, Luigi almost had an heart attack. He knew this voice.  
𝙆𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝘽𝙤𝙤. 

𝘚𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘢 𝘒𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘘𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯  
𝘎𝘶𝘯𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦  
𝘋𝘺𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘮  
𝘎𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥  
𝘈𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦

The ghost king looked down at the mortal who had his head on his lap, and smirked even wider, his fangs shamelessly shown and dropping a bit of his lilac saliva. What a wonderful, unexpected present! He really couldn’t believe it!  
He remembered of talking with Black Hat about the green plumber once, when the wrath and the disappointment about his defeat was still fresh and the wounds painful. He remembered how much the other villain had laughed, almost on the verge of crying, hearing how a powerless, scared mortal had kicked his ass, and he remembered how much hot his cheeks had been due the shame and the embarassment. He had promised himself not to give his little brother any more reasons to make fun of him like that, and to make the green hero pay for his humiliating. And now he was there, in his castle, in his arms, at his mercy.  
Suddendly he frowned.  
“.. I really hope you haven’t given me this nice gift due of 𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘺.”  
Did his little brother really think the king had forgot how to deal with an hero just because he was now focus on his conquests? Sure, it was a while since he had done something evil and 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳 , but he didn’t need help.

𝘙𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘦  
𝘐𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘦  
𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘺?

Black Hat rolled his eyes.  
“Of course, not, Asmodeus. Just thought you would have liked such a present. – and then the demon smirked wickedly, bending towards them and apparently on the verge of taking the mortal away from him – But if you don’t like it, I guess I’ll get it back. I always like having a hero in my basement, ready for a good, old torture session. Their screams are such a refreshment, after a long, busy day dealing with incompetent villains!”  
“Yeah, you know what, don’t touch what’s mine.” King Boo snapped, grimacing and showing his sharp fangs. An awful feeling began to be spread around the room, a dark aura surrounded him. Suddendly air got cold as hell, and the gramophone stopped producing music.  
The demon smiled in his mind, seeing how immediately his brother had tightened his grip around the hero, pulling him closer to his cold, pale body, a dangerous light of possessiveness in his eyes that made a shiver run down Black Hat’s spine. 

Luigi really hadn’t liked how the black-skinned demon had looked at him. He had seemed a cat staring at a little, wounded bird. Needless to say he was feeling pretty much that way, right then. It was one of the most, likely the most, terrifing predicaments he had found himself into. He was gagged, tied, his body was sore and not really at his best, and he was literaly in the arms of an evil king he had previously defeated and then imprisoned in a picture and which likely was pretty pissed off at him. What a shitty situation, really.  
At least King Boo didn’t seem willing to let the demon laying his clutches on him again. Not very relieving, though. Luigi had already had a taste of the ghost’s evil, and wouldn’t have liked another bite. It was quite bitter tasting.  
Soon enough, after a quick reassurance from the demon that he was joking and that he would not touch his brother's prey, the dead king went back to stare down at the constricted hero, stroking his brown hair while his expression became thoughtfull, quite serious. Luigi could have sworn he was able to see little, sharp gears moving in King Boo’s head, pondering about him and his fate. That totally sane and rational gaze the villain was now giving him scared him as the previous, insanely evil one. Right now the ghost surely didn’t seem crazy as Luigi had thought he was the first time he had seen his enemy’s giant, round appearence – his brain, about this, was still struggling to associate the man he had in front of with the floating ball of the mansion. 

King Boo tilted his head, running his fingers in his prisoner’s hair. A part of his mind registred it was very soft. He couldn’t help himself but keep staring at the green plumber. Fear was written in each of his features. His eyes were wided, drops of cold sweat were running down his temples, few locks of hair were stuck to his forehead, and his body was trembling as fuck. Needless to say, he was kinda liking that fear. And he wanted it to grow. But how? Let’s get it right: he knew 𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙮 way in which he could have tortured the hero, physicaly and not. But, as when you have few options and none seem to satisfy you, the same happened as there were too many options. The king didn’t know what to choose.  
“Now, what do I do with you?” he thought aloud, lowering his hand to stroked the hero’s cheek, who winced feeling his touch.  
“So many options. I may rip your eyes off. Cut your tongue and make you choke due it in your throat. Toss you into the dungeon for few days, torturing you each day, and just eventually seal you in a damn painting. Or may totally annihilating you mentally, making you just a mindless slave. – King Boo sighed dramatically - So many options, so much indecision.”  
The dead king grinned maliciously seeing how the hero seemed to be reaching new peaks of terror. He went back to rub his hair, slowly, in the dangerously seductive way he was so good at. Then, the famous bulb lit up!  
“You don’t want any of these things to happen, do you?” he rhetorically said, while a sly smile appeared on his face. The green plumber shook his head, of course. King Boo’s smile grew wider, as he felt his own body tense in excitement.  
“Then, let’s play a game. If you win, I do swear you I’ll let you go free, without harming you in any way. If you lose… well, I guess the Mushrooms Kingdom will have one less hero to think about.”  
Luigi winced when he heard those words and simultaneosly the gramophone went back to work, playing the song louder and slower than before, seeming a lot like a funeral march.

𝘋𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴  
𝘗𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘵  
𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯  
𝘛𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘢𝘴  
𝘛𝘰 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘥, 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘥  
𝘚𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶

𝘚𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘢 𝘒𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘘𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯  
𝘎𝘶𝘯𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦  
𝘋𝘺𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘮  
𝘎𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥  
𝘈𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦

𝘙𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘦  
𝘐𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘦  
𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘺?  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘺


	7. The game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry!! For taking so long and for making such a short chapter! But, you know, life and all that keep me busy.. Sorry again. I'll try to make up with the next chapter

It was awful.  
The feeling of not enough air in the lungs, which were burning trying to keep working. The feeling of great danger, that pressed on his shoulders like a boulder, stinging like thousands of sharp pins. The feeling of tiredness that weighed down his limbs, still rather numb due the uncomfortable position and inactivity he had been forced to until moments before. The feeling of being chased as an animal, as a deer by a pack of hounds, and knowing that probably his own end would have been the same as the poor beast if he had stopped. The laughters of all Boos that were searching for him.  
King Boo’s game was easy, apparently. Sickly easy.   
To save his life, Luigi just needed to go down every floor that separated him from the bare soil the ground was made of, run outside the castle and take a step on a surface not as clear as crystal as that damn building was. He had been oddly specifica about this. Luigi couldn’t help himself but think there was likely a trick waiting for him, but what other options he had?   
So the scared human had let the dead king untie him from those harsh ropes, had winced when he had poked his round nose with malicious playfulness and had forced his legs to make him run when King Boo had unleashed several of his ghostly servants on him.   
If Boos had caught him, he would have lost.. And Luigi was too focus on wandering around those damn hallways to scare himself more thinking at what could have happened if he had been caught. When he had started to run, he hadn’t imagined, though, how difficult getting out of that castle would have been. Surely hadn’t thought it would have been like a walk in the park, but to be fair he had thought about nothing at all, just running.   
So many invisible passages, walls that, because of their terrible resemblance to mirrors, did not seem as ones - and more than once he had ended up hitting pretty hard one, thinking the hallway was longer – and, over all, hoW DAMN BIG THAT CASTLE WAS!? Luigi had come down about ten flights of stairs, run in many rooms, dodged many times some Boos who tried to take him by surprise and ambush him, gone through many doors, but no one had led him outside yet. He was starting to feel desperate, and he wasn’t even sure how long that game had been on for. It could have been 5 minutes as well as 5 hours.  
While he was going through another clean as hell room, Luigi felt few drops of cold sweat running down his forehead when he realised he wouldn’t have been able to keep this way. Maybe another floor, two as maximum, and then his legs would have given up, letting him sore and unprotected, at King Boo’s mercy. Who knows what he would have done…  
He hoped the dead king would have at least left an arm or a foot of him not too badly hurt, for his brother and his sweet, dear Daisy to have something of him to cry over. Oh, he felt already like being stabbed, his limbs being ripped off, if he just thought about how sad, how desperate his death would have made his lovely princess feel… even though she was surely gonna find someone better than him. A royal man, worthy of her, and he really hoped she would have been happy.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he almost tripped on a step. He managed not to fall and stared in horror at the long, long stairway from which he had been about to roll down, likely breaking few bones in the process. He took a second to examine the new hall at the end of stairs. It was bigger than the others he had been into, a row of tall columns were all aside the hall up to gigantic doors. There were armors and painting and a long carpet, and everything seemed just oversized to Luigi, making him so small, desperately small. He had the feeling this had been made on purpose.  
Despite how sore they were, he forced his legs to move again, making him rush down the stairway and then ran towards the door. His tired, fatigued mind didn’t register Boos’ laughs suddendly go quiet, an heavy silence, in an anxious anticipation. Poor Luigi focus ed on nothing but to get to that door and to find a way to open it. He wasn’t sure his strength – which was very poor anyway, in his opinion – would have been enough. A step, another, another one. The door was closer and closer. He didn’t know why he was feeling suddendly so excited about that door, like, he had no clue that would have led him somewhere different from where all others had done. But he was a man in despair, and hope is exactly what despair make feel and then kill.  
Luigi stopped right in front of the door, few inches away from it, suddendly freezing. It had opened by itself. He had not touched it, he swore it! A loud ringing in his mind made him realise something was off, while a shiver ran down his spine, few drops of sweat down his forehead and temples.. But a puff of breeze made those wise thoughts of a trap slip away. He immediately looked out of the door and felt his heart skip a beat not seeing shiny walls, but what seemed as white snow!   
He had done it! Few steps and he would have been outside, and when outside he would have been safe!  
The thought King Boo or the demon could have still had a trick on their sleeves or that they could have had lied earlier didn’t even crossed his mind. He began to run through and out of the door, rushing down the last steps that there were before bare ground. His breath was fast, his body sore but not willing to stop, his nerves overwhelmed and his heart seemed to want to jump out of his chest. His mind white, focus on nothing but to keep going. Three steps left. Two. One! Here he wa-  
He felt his heart sink, and he was sure it skipped a beat. The small smile he had allowed himself to do faded away in a moment, while two strong, pale, dead hands grabbed at his shoulders, stopping him when his foot was just a inch away from the ground. Luigi felt like crying and he yelped helplessy when King Boo began to float higher and higher, bringing the plumber up with his pale person. The ground was further and further, and the hero kinda knew what likely would have happened. He looked around, desperately. He noticed how tall that castle was, the top was even higher than the clouds. It had balconies, many towers, it seemed made out of ice or crystal, and sure thing it was beautiful, but Luigi couldn’t appreciate anything of that sight, knowing that he would have to fall from a disproportionate height right there and then, and that that place would have been his grave.  
When King Boo stopped, it had been few minutes since Luigi had stopped seeing the ground. The dead man leaned into his ear, whispering with playful malice two, single words, due of which Luigi was sure that was his call by Death. The moment of leaving that world.

“𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩.”


	8. Of chatter about murders and patethic things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I wish you all a wonderful, joyful day!

“Now, you have been a funny little toy, but I guess I am a bit too old, my dear, to play with toys.” King Boo said laughing, enjoying the wild despair written all over Luigi’s body features. He didn’t need to watch someone right in the eye to recognize fear, but sure it was a rush of sinful, evil delight! It was such a pity, the hero had almost made it… Eh, now he was lying through his fangs again. Luigi had never had a chance, King Boo wouldn’t have allowed that. 𝘈𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯!   
That defeat had burnt the ghost badly, made an injurie right in his pride of King, humiliating him in front of his subjects and of his brothers and of his enemies! If King Boo hadn’t been.. Well, King Boo, all he had worked for could have been ruined! By a patethic man, with no power, no skills nor talent, which was now whinpering like a scared puppy.  
Even more miserable…   
Even though..  
.   
…   
Reminded him of someone…

Luigi couldn’t help himself but sqeak, his gaze glued down, where ground should have been and where it was, just too far for him to see. The air was cold, not enough to fill his lungs due the high pace his breath had decided to pick, and King Boo’s grip on him was light, he almost couldn’t feel it, it seemed doomed to disappear any second, letting him fall down and die for good, and he couldn’t just help himself but feel as scared as never before in his life, because this time he knew he was through, he had done living, and no one would have saved him, Mario wouldn’t have come ‘cause no one knew where he was, and no one would have known ever what had happened to him, no one would have even missed him, he was useless anyway, it would have been no one worrie if a he-  
“Getting rid of my present so soon? Really, Asmodeus?” 

King Boo frowned, and his mouth showed a bit of his pearly fangs, and he glared at Black Hat, which was standing on a flat roof of a near tower, smoking a cigar nonchalantly. What was he trying?   
“It’s my present, I could do anything I wanted to and with it, last time I checked.” He snapped, tightening a bit his grip on the hero, his fingers slighty disappearing under his clothes and flesh. He felt the plumber shiver, but didn’t bother to check.   
“Yeah, but you could even keep it for at least a day, before breaking it. I can’t believe you’re throwing away your lil brother’s thoughtfull present in such an uncaring way!” the demon replied, pretending to be offended, crossing his arms and pouting. King Boo frowned and landed next to him, always firmly holding his captive.  
“Are you serious, Black?” he asked open-eyed, an eyebrow raised. Black shrugged.   
The ghost frowned. “What’s the real reason? You would never say no to a good old murder.”  
Black Hat rolled his eye, huffing. “This man is too miserable. Never seen someone as patethic as him, and I have seen patethic people. Killing him wouldn’t be funny at all.” His voice was poisonous and he grimaced, looking at Luigi almost disgusted. King Boo looked at Luigi too, and had to admit his brother had a point.  
“Plus, aren’t you already too busy with your current wars to start others?”  
King Boo raised an eyebrow. A war? Due of Luigi? Not to be mean, but who would have begun a war for.. Him? Sure, the man was a little less patethic than his brother, but he wasn’t such a great threat. And he had no way to start a war. No armies, no reign, no powers, no money nor a reputation.  
“War?” he said.  
Black smirked mischievously. “Oh, you’re really oblivious? Your Boos are the best spies al- in this universe, and you don’t know such a 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 but 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 detail?” he purred, with a dark gleam in his eye. At that King Boo’s face went slighty red, showing all the angry embarassment the ghost was feeling right then.   
“Black.Hat.” he growled, and instinctively his tongue licked those sharp fangs of his. The demon smirked, showing his sharp teeth as well.  
“Maybe you should ask your hero what I am talking about.” he just said, his gaze back on the poor hero. 

Luigi had trembled for all the time the villains had chatted, not darling to let out a sound. He had listened trying to understand what would have been of himself, had tried to relax a bit now that he had already a stable ground under his floor – just not to have a panick attack, it wasn’t the best moment to have one –, had trembled more when the demon had glared at him and had tried his best not to agree with them when they called him patethic, useless and all that. Luigi knew they were right, it was almost like listening to all those thoughts he had had always in his mind, all those degrading truths a voice always whispered to him. Gosh, if just Mario had been there…  
Well, maybe it was better that his brother wasn’t there. He would have felt even worse being saved by him, again. Being saved by 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 villain! He meant, King Boo and him had fought just once, but it was the only bad guy he had defeated by himself! – obviously, he had been lucky and King Boo had not shown him all his power, he kept repeating to himself, you know, not to live his silly hopes up.  
Luigi winced when he found himself to stare right in the eye to King Boo, and he trembled even more due the threatening gaze there was in those eyes.  
“Now, I do think you have something to tell me, don’t you?” King Boo didn’t need to say anything else, the hero thought, Luigi was already too terrified to deny anything to him.

King Boo, once again sat on his beloved white sofà in one of the many living rooms, couldn’t help himself but burst into laughter after hearing Luigi’s explanation. That man, marrying a princess? Becoming a king?! Wow, it had been centuries since last time he had laughed like that!   
He ignored Black’s amused rolling eye, the hero’s hunching back and squeaking and Boowman’s resigned sighing. It took him few minutes to calm down, to put himself together enough to stop those mocking sounds. He took a shaky breath, for dramatic effect more than for real need of air in his lungs.   
“Oh, let’s get this right: the father of your dear, dear princess Daisy, with whom you have an affair – “Which I was 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 aware of.” he hissed with a forced smile, looking at Black Hat –, has found out his beloved heir has a peasant as lover and, despite how shamefully his daughter has allowed such a man to deflower her, has accepted to not just give you a chance with the princess of a reign, but even to be king? This is just.. 𝘏𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴.” He wasn’t sure why, but he felt his ghostly lips turn his smirk into a grimace, and he felt kinda angered. Maybe because it would have been so damn easy for Luigi to gain power, to become a king when he did nothing to deserve it. When he had not fought for it!   
“A-Actually we d-d-didn’t d-do 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵...” was all that the hero managed to mumbled, before King Boo’s glaring shut him.   
“This is really all you wanted to disagree about?” Black Hat snickered. He watched the demon lean towards Luigi and enjoy how uncomfortable he immediately seemed.   
King Boo rolled his eyes. “Black, please, for Dad’s sake.”  
Black huffed, getting back to lean into his armchair, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. “Killjoy.”  
The dead royal ignored his brother’s comment, focusing again on the green plumber.  
“You know you’re totally unsuitable for such a role, don’t you? It’s not as fixing a pipe or sucking ghosts with that vacuum of yours.” he said seriously, and couldn’t help himself but hiss through his teeth all the reasons Luigi wasn’t cut for being king, his voice poisonous as a snake’s would have been, if they had been able to talk. Luigi listened to each word, each insult meant to degrade him, and couldn’t not think King Boo wasn’t right in each point he was esposing.  
Yet another rolling of eyes interrupted the monologue that had been going on for almost ten minutes. “If you’re really such an expert in how to be a king, Asmodeus, teach him.”  
Both King Boo and Luigi wided their eyes, immediately looking at Black Hat, one annoyed, almost offended apparently, the other confused, looking like he was pleading for any type of help, desperate. For a moment, the demon recognized the hero’s eyes how his own had used to be.  
“What do you mean?” the enemies asked simultaneosly, King Boo frowning and Luigi stammering. Black Hat smirked widely, crossing his legs and leaning into his seat more, showing a bold attitude.

“Why don’t you two.. 𝙈𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙡?”


End file.
